1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method of luminance adjustment of plasma display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to luminance adjustment method on maintaining original image gradation of plasma display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Current display apparatus can be separated to two categories that one is using cathode ray tube, and another one is flat panel display. Because flat panel display is lighter and thinner than cathode ray tube display, the display has characteristics of no distortion of display image and no magnetic field interference, flat panel display replaces cathode ray tube display gradually and becomes hot product in the display market.
Usual flat panel displays in the market are liquid crystal display and plasma display panel etc. Technical principle of plasma display panel is using ultraviolet ray produced by inert gases in electric discharge to stimulate color fluorescent powder and then converted to visible light which human eye can see. The advantage of plasma display panel compared to liquid crystal display is that the panel can be made to a large size for a display screen, therefore it has a dedicated application market, in addition, plasma display panel has advantages of wider viewing angle and longer lifetime.
In conventional technology, plasma display panel usually uses the adjustment of gray level to adjust luminance as shown in FIG. 1. This conventional technology decreases the gray level under a constant consumption power, and sacrifices gradation of holistic image. In addition, because the power curve remains constant, this prior art still consumes a constant power and cannot timely save power consumption when gray level decreases.
In considering the foregoing descriptions, the present invention provides a solution to maintain gradation of holistic image and increase power use efficiency.